This invention relates to a fuel supply device for internal combustion engines with at least one injection valve which is held at both ends in devices, preferably plug-in devices. The injection valve cooperating at the end remote from its injection opening with a holding element which defines fuel ducts.
A known fuel supply device which is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (laid-open specification) No. 22 08 646 is of the type described above comprising an injection valve which is held by means of plug-in connections in an intake pipe and a holding element of a fuel supply pipe.